pathofevilfandomcom-20200214-history
Bugs to Reports (broken stuff)
Bugs that have been fixed but the fix has not been released are marked (fixed). Packing things up for an October 2 update. All bugs fixed by this update have been moved to the fixed bugs page of the wiki. General Bugs *The campaign opening movie only plays when the first module is launched seperately, it does not play for the campaign. *(This happens in Storm of Zehir as well, so it may be difficult to fix) When transitioning modules, companions who are level drained are healed. *Pickpocketing should have consequences if you fail. *fixed need to confirm the dialogs when joining and kicking companions from the party, to make sure their hangout points are set via script. *Alira: Missing conditions for opinions quest. All areas and quest avaliable in convo *Rest system doesn't heal stabilized unconscious companions. *dead companions are raised to 1 hp on area transitions. *SW Faerun Map. Upper SE transition not working *Where were you when this happened? I loaded al-qasr and leveled carcarin to level 15. I took Kaedrin specific spells such as K's orb and chasing perfection. All spell descriptions and effects worked normally. I also leveled her with a Kaedrin prc and things continued to work normally. Tested her spells on scorpions. When leveling up Carcarin there is something wrong with the spell selection. There is a bunch of “2da missing symbols” also there is one symbol called “The nominal ruler of the Rashemen is the Huhrong or Iron” (a level 1 spell). My guess is this might be some kind of conflict with Kaedrin’s pack, since I do not see any of his new spells. After leveling up Carcarin none of her spells have any effect for me. She has memorized them correctly and the correct visual effects are displayed but when casting them they do not do anything. Tested area, self-centered and single target spells. (I did not test any spells before leveling up) *Tan auto-switches weapons (to different kinds of dual-wielding without even having any dual-wield feats). Neverwinter *fixed Mage Path - No actual duel with Hemlock and Edward teaming up on Etienne. You get the xp for standing there, but Etienne doesn't die. *they lost their convo somehow, and you did have to talk to one. - can't find shopkeeper with items for first enchantment. There is one shopkeeper which starts a dialoge where you can't see their inventory, and another NPC that might be a merchant, Aiyin, that is not talkable. *fixed Used tester to get items for 'first enchantment' quest. Hemlock made the item. but quest didn't get finished and go to the next one. *fixed Fighter Path - renegade quest not updating after you kill them. 2) when checking on smith, wall of swords suddenly appears, killing my PC, Kvas gets cursed and barkskined, and an undead zombie keeps being summoned. It happened once more when attacked by thugs doing the 'protection' quest, but then I rested and it hasn't popped up again. *fixed Tile sets in sewers are missing (weren't missing with download of previous file versions). *fixed Can't walk to chest in bedroom of necromancer in crypt. could do so in previous file versions Al-Qasr Al-Kabir *add tents fading out when you're in them, as in Trinity. *The magistrate, pasha, and court sorcer are now all women, not that there is anything wrong with that, but it doesn't fit the dialog. Also some weird graphic glitches, sometimes it looks like there is another character model that flickers on and off in the same spot as NPCs. Calimport Muzad *check, but it's a key only door Cesai Estate: Locked door, when picking lock with wizard alive no DC check just chat message "1" everytime. Did not try with wizard dead. City of Pros *fixed Claudia: Poison Quest. If you talk to her before all three bottles are placed se tells you you're not done. If you choose to leave and not attack her the journal entry is moved forward to the quest being completed *fixed if you attacked Claudia before the poison quest was complete, the journal for her would not be closed. *fixed if the guard lets you into the basement of the castle, he does not unlock the door to the main floor, so you have to leave another way. *fixed In castle: no conversation for Duke Amondar & Captain of the Guard *fixed Arannamm in party convo "Don't bother me." While he is an arogant paladin prehaps a one liner about get the vampire and wasting his time when you talk to him. *In castle: I saw all Nonadla's scrolls and I would have liked to steal a few. maybe an on use script with a slieght of hand and you get the scroll and a failure just makes item unusable and no scroll. *Crypt: Sarcophagus locked, trapped and useable but no inventory. West side, mid to lower with the column center of room and 2 burning torches. *fixed in October 2 update. were you in Pros before that? Vampire Convo: Doesn't recognize paladin when i talk to him. Appears to be after paladin is killed. Choices continue paladin's quest and attack or i hat undead and attack, a leave and make me a vampire. Journal correct when paladin joins party. Does a speak trigger start convo between vampire and paladin when we close in? Halruaa/Riverbridge *none currently (all known bugs fixed in October 2 update) Ekkathys *sitting on the throne, the player is offset from the throne. *only a single guard appears when you get guards are supposed to get multiple guards of the type you specify to Karsidin, including some patrolling in the main area of Ekkathys. ( I have had the undead apear, will get back if human guards appear. shaughn) *the treasure doesn't fade in the myth treasure room like the conversation implies. *the beach ruins interior is completely borked by a missing texture. Everything looks neon. *Sia (think that is her name, builder) has disapeared from stronghold sometime after doing three interior upgrades. Not sure when unfortunately. *to reproduce Stronghold Basement. Far west door opens but no transition. Murann *(investigating, this is an item from Apep's miscellany pack, it has as odd cost, 6610 with -5610 additional) Dispelling Dust and other grenade weapons all very inexpensive. Dust cost 11 gold for 10 uses, while scroll, with class limitations, cost 284 gold for single use. Other Areas *fixed randon guards and merchants keep attacking my companions in various cities.Im forced to put my companions in follow mode *fixed merchants will just stand there hostile and not attack sometimes. *fixed Black Ash Plain: Missing TGA for loadscreen *fixed Dun Hills: Missing TGA for Loadscreen *Bree: When entering town. If I walk right from the entrance fairly close to the building a little ways into town I get an area transition back to overland map. If I keep tight to the building on the far side of the street I'm fine. *Summoning Circles: #3 ice, conversation fails. Get to circle. Player stops and turns to conjurer companion but nothing else. *fixed in October 2, were you in Murann or Bree before that? Bree: Mind Flayers. After giving slaves, no change to their conversation. Still ask "have you completed our agreement." Then give another statue. *fixed Alira Quest: On exit of garden transition to Bilge of hellish Wolf *fixed Alira Quest: Attic. Alira tells me how to go up there but there is nothing there. Not a party transition so only player jumps. *fixed Alira Quest: Alira convo in basement asfter finding shrine. "We will have only once chance with the elders though." Should be one. *fixed Alira Quest: Journal after elders tells you to go to Teion's house. Everywhere else that location is referred to as Alira's former house. *almost all butterfly vfx and grass removed, should help alira quest: performance in the garden sucks. Category:Al-Qasr Al-Kabir Category:Calimport Muzad Category:Pros Category:Halruaa/Riverbridge Category:Ekkathys Category:Other Areas Category:Neverwinter